


Gathering Roses

by Beltenebra



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Magic, Valentine's Day, Watanuki cooking, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Days before Valentine's Day Doumeki and Watanuki get hit with the side effects of some seasonally appropriate magic and have to handle the fallout.~ Or~The one with the sex magic.





	Gathering Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



> Lady Ganesh, I was very excited to get your assignment! We share a lot of interests. ^_^ I spent a long time deciding what to write for this! I actually ended up starting like 1.5k of very emotional get together fic. I'll let you know I get back to that one. <.<
> 
> But this is something fun and spicy for Valentine's. I hope you enjoy it!! <3

Watanuki had just been minding his own business, tweaking his recipes for Valentine’s Day. He certainly hadn’t asked for anyone to creep up silently behind him and startle him out of years of his life probably by leaning over and grunting ‘Hey’ into his ear while swiping a finger through his oolong tea infused ganache. 

He yelped and drove his elbow back into Doumeki’s distressingly solid abs. “‘Hey’ yourself, cretin! Some of us were working.” 

Doumeki gave him that tiny smirk that lifted just the corner of his mouth and made his eyes kind of glow and Watanuki hated how he kind of melted a little. He should definitely be used to it by now, where was his exposure tolerance? 

“I’m here to work, Yuuko-san asked me to come. She said she has a job for us.” 

“But I was just about to temper chocolate!” 

Doumeki patted his shoulder, “I’m sure it’ll be just as delicious later.” 

“I have no idea how anyone expects me to get anything done with all of these distractions,” Watanuki griped as he opened the oven to whip out a tray of perfect orange and clove scones to go with the tea steeping on the table. He plated up the scones with some citrus curd and clotted cream and the tea and stomped it into the parlour. 

“Ah, perfect!” Yuuko’s voice sang out as Watanuki set the tray down and started serving. “I was just about to ask about snacks.” 

“Doumeki says there’s a job,” Watanuki huffed while pouring tea. 

He hated it when Yuuko-san’s eyes gleamed like that. It usually meant trouble. Most likely for him specifically. 

“Spectacular as usual, Watanuki,” Yuuko cooed, biting into a scone slathered with cream. “It should be an easy one. In and out!” 

Watanuki and Doumeki exchanged a brief but knowing look. Watanuki turned back to regard her with a skeptically raised eyebrow. 

“It’s true! There are some very specific handling instructions but otherwise it’s very straightforward.” 

Watanuki sighed deeply into his teacup and Doumeki sat forward a bit. “Please tell us everything.” 

Not long after he and Doumeki found themselves walking through a normal looking, if older, neighborhood. The streets were quiet, most of the houses set back from the road behind gates. He had forgotten his gloves and the wind had just started to pick up.

“Oi,” Doumeki said, holding out a hand. 

“I _know_ you know that’s not my name,” Watanuki grumped but he let Doumeki take one hand and lace their fingers together, drawing both their hands into his pocket. He willed the blush off his cheeks, no one was around to see or judge them and Doumeki’s hand was warm. He jammed his other hand in his own pocket. 

“It should be right… here.” They stopped in front of a house with the nameplate that bore a stylized design of roses. “That seems pretty clear.” 

“Yep,” Doumeki agreed. “Let’s go.” 

The gate was unlocked and the courtyard quiet as they made their way to the house save the muted rustling of the wind through the multitude of rose bushes. 

“It’s strange that these roses are blooming at this time of year, isn’t it,” Watanuki asked uneasily. 

“It’s not _not_ strange.”

The house sported more roses, vases with arrangements as well as art, tapestries and paintings on the walls. 

“There seems to be a theme,” Doumeki commented dryly. 

The only light they could see was in a large parlour near the center of the first floor. “This should be the place,” Watanuki said, consulting their notes. 

“And there’s the necklace,” Doumeki nodded toward a prominent display. 

A necklace of silver filigree vines and roses, what else, framing a large brilliant red faceted gem lay against the black velvet neck of a mannequin dressed in a frilled Victorian style gown. 

‘Great,” Watanuki griped, “she failed to mention that this would involve a creepy mannequin.

“Are the any non-creepy mannequins,” Doumeki mused. 

“Shhh, I need to concentrate. Ok, I don’t have gloves so you’ll have to get the thing off. I’ll hold the box Yuuko-san provided. She just said not to touch it directly and not to jostle it, right? How hard could it be?” 

Doumeki’s face said exactly what Watanuki didn’t want to - that they’d had plenty of other jobs that seemed ‘easy’ or ‘foolproof’ but had gone very poorly very quickly indeed. “Well,” Doumeki shrugged, “we’ll do our best.” 

They had been so close. 

Doumeki had lifted the necklace slowly and gingerly while Watanuki held the box open and ready to go. Watanuki had been poised to fend off the attack he was _sure_ would come from the creepy mannequin as soon as the necklace left its neck. It was a pleasant surprise when the mannequin stayed perfectly stationary. 

The necklace was being slowly lowered down when Watanuki’s phone suddenly roared to life, a happy pop song about sunflowers blasting through their quiet concentration. 

Doumeki nearly dropped the necklace, cursing quietly and Watanuki bobbled the box in his hands with a yelp. He managed to get the box under it and catch it before it hit the ground but it thumped into the box in a way that couldn’t be described in any way as gentle. 

“Shit,” Watanuki had just enough time to say before they were both enveloped in a cloud of pink dust. 

He snapped the lid of the box shut and managed to set it down as both of them bent over coughing. Doumeki took off his coat and flapped it around, and after a minute the dust dissipated. 

“Are you ok,” Doumeki asked, his deep voice rough from coughing. 

“I think so,” Watanuki sputtered. He picked up the box. “It seems to be intact, so that’s something. Hopefully our faces won’t melt off or anything.” 

“That would be less than ideal. I like your face where it is.” 

Watanuki could tell he was blushing but he ignored it. “As do I. Now let’s get the hell out of here before some ghost or yokai or sentient rose comes to get us. 

They made their way back to the station and Watanuki let himself lean into Doumeki’s shoulder just a little. But this time Watanuki didn’t feel the cold at all. 

 

Yuuko started cackling the moment they stepped into the room. 

“Well that bodes,” Watanuki said to noone in particular.

“It’s true that doesn’t usually work out incredibly well for us,” Doumeki agreed. 

Yuuko wiped tears of mirth from her eyes with an elaborately embroidered handkerchief. “Oh boys, somehow I just knew this would happen.” 

“If you knew this would happen, why the hell didn’t you tell us, you hag!!” Watanuki erupted. 

Yuuko was unmoved as usual. “I gave you all of the warnings I could! And now you’ve fallen prey to The Rose of Desire.” 

“Rose of… Versailles,” Watanuki tried, “What does it have to do with the manga?”

“Not Versailles, De-si-re, silly boy. Basically you’ve both been hit with a sort of love spell.” 

Watanuki screeched wordlessly, throwing himself dramatically into a chair. 

Doumeki sighed deeply, “But we’re already… together. In a relationship. Which she _totally_ knows about,” he added in response to Watanuki’s glare. 

“It’s true, you couldn’t hide that kind of thing from me, Watanuki-kun.” 

“So what exactly is it going to _do_ to us?” 

“Not too much, actually,” Yuuko shrugged. “Though, I suppose….” 

“Oh my god, what,” Watanuki asked, panicking. 

“It will probably greatly increase your feelings of sexual desire. Since you have existing romantic feelings that have been acknowledged, it will most likely magnify the physical aspect of your relationship. It shouldn’t last more than two or three days, it’ll wear off on its own.” 

Doumeki blinked “....Ok.” 

“That’s it?! OK?!” 

“Well, there’s not much we can do about it, right?” 

Yuuko nodded. Doumeki shrugged, “Then… ok. Thanks for letting us know. 

Watanuki fumed, “I think we need to discuss this further. Enjoy your stupid sex necklace.” 

Yuuko just beamed and wished them a good evening. 

They made their way toward Watanuki’s apartment. Watanuki was still holding his hand so Doumeki figured he couldn’t be _that_ angry. The wind had died down, it seemed to take some of the chill out of the air. Doumeki unzipped his coat. 

“We should just… ignore it, right?” Watanuki’s voice was slightly hesitant but calm, “I mean, we don’t want some weird artifact interfering in our lives.” 

“Yeah. We can wait it out. It’s only a few days.” 

“Right. We’ll be totally fine.” Watanuki gave him a small smile and Doumeki couldn’t help but return it, squeezing his hand lightly. “We’ve certainly handled more difficult things before.” 

“I’ll just sleep at the shrine for a few nights.” They had come to Watanuki’s building and Doumeki followed him up the stairs. 

“Yeah, ok. See you tomorrow?” Watanuki lingered, his hand on the knob, face turned up toward Doumeki ever so slightly in the moonlight. 

“Tomorrow.” Doumeki leaned down to close the last few centimeters between them, kissing Watanuki gently and unhurried, “Sleep well.” 

 

The dojo glows amber in the afternoon sunlight, all warm wood and pale shoji walls. It’s quiet enough for the soft movements of his socked feet on the smooth floor to be audible. The arched hall is deserted save for the lone archer at the line. Watanuki makes his way to the side of the hall so he can watch Doumeki in profile as he moves smoothly and deliberately through the small rituals of setting the arrow to the knock, raising the bow, and drawing the string. Time seems to slow to a crawl as Doumeki waits, the fletching resting along his cheekbone. 

Watanuki feels a strange sort of energy stir to life, a pleasant tension rising between himself and the archer even though Doumeki hasn’t acknowledged Watanuki’s presence at all. He feels fidgety, like his body wants to be moving, doing something specific. It takes a few moments for him to register it as desire - the tingling feeling racing down his back and spreading through his groin. 

Doumeki draws in a deep breath and Watanuki holds his. It’s coming, he can almost feel it. Doumeki’s hand releases almost like an afterthought and the arrow flies toward the target straight and true. Doumeki is is looking straight at him, gaze locked and electric. When the arrow thunks solidly into the center of the bullseye, as he knew it would, Watanuki feels it somehow, pushing through the center of himself. His cock twitches in his pants. 

Time blurs and Doumeki is there in front of him, perched on a stack of practice mats, still in his gi and hakama. Watanuki is kneeling between his legs, looking up at him, one hand perched on Doumeki’s knee. Doumeki’s breathing is less steady now as Watanuki draws his hand slowly up the strong line of Doumeki’s thigh, creeping toward the belt that anchors his hakama. 

Doumeki doesn’t move but his body is silently straining towards Watanuki with every slow, deliberate advance of his touch. He can feel that delicious tension drawn between them like golden wire, shimmering in the diffused light. He slowly tugs the belted tie loose and lets it fall. He holds Doumeki’s gaze with his as he brings his other hand up to gently pull the folds of dark fabric apart a little, _just_ enough to reveal the firm swell of Doumeki’s cock. Free of its confines it rises up a bit, so close, and Watanuki’s mouth waters. Doumeki draws an unsteady breath as he leans forward to taste. Watanuki’s tongue curls around the flushed head and - 

He surged off the bed with a gasp. It took him a moment to realize that he’s alone in the darkness of his bedroom. When they had talked about the effects of the THING and agreed that they should try to ride them out it had seemed perfectly reasonable. But now he was very much awake and seconds from coming untouched in his pants and suddenly Doumeki being at the shrine all the way across the neighborhood seemed like the most ridiculous idea ever. 

He tried to calm his breathing and flailed a hand around until he found his phone and punched through his short contact list to Doumeki’s name. 

“Aaah?” 

While Doumeki had never really been one for proper phone greetings, usually bypassing the standard polite phrases in favor of a brusque ‘what’ or ‘yeah’, he had never answered with a low, urgent groan. Watanuki would _definitely_ have remembered that. It made his cheeks flush and the tingling in his body intensify. 

“Doumeki?”

“Kimihiro.” Doumeki’s voice was rough, his breathing harsh. He sounded pretty much exactly the way Watanuki felt. He resisted the urge to squirm against the futon. 

He swallowed hard and tried to marshal his voice into some semblance of normality. “I was having a really vivid dream…” 

“Did it happen to involve being spread out on top of a kimono with me painting sealing spells down your back?”

Watanuki had to bite back a gasp at the image that popped fully formed into his head at Doumeki’s words. He could almost feel the cool, soft path of the brush against his skin, the heat of Doumeki’s steady hand on his thigh, drawing his hips up, trailing his tongue down… God.

His face was burning now. Why was talking about these things a million times more embarrassing than doing them?! And why wasn’t Doumeki _here_. Then they wouldn’t have to talk at all. 

“Ummm. No. It was at the archery dojo. You were in hakama and I was - you know. On my knees.” 

“I’m coming over.” He had barely even finished speaking before Doumeki replied. “Be there soon.” And then the line was dead and Watanuki was left staring at his dark ceiling, tracing Doumeki’s probable path and counting down the minutes.

Instead of the usual double knock Watanuki expected, his phone trilled again, Doumeki’s name lighting up his screen. 

“Doumeki? What-”

“I’m outside.”

Watanuki surged to his feet, almost stumbling in his haste to get through the small living room. But Doumeki’s voice stopped him in his tracks, almost pained in the soft darkness. 

“Kimihiro. We don’t have to. We could just, talk through it.”

His thoughts were whirling at lightspeed now. What the hell was Doumeki talking about. They had been together for a while now. They hadn’t been sleeping together for _very_ long but sex stuff wasn’t exactly new for them anymore.

“When I said I was coming over I didn’t wait to see if it was ok.” Doumeki’s words sounded labored, like he was pushing them out by force. “You know. I don’t want to take advantage of you. Don’t want you to think this is just because - Because it’s magic.” 

Watanuki jabbed the button to end the call viciously, tossing his phone on the couch behind him with an annoyed huff. When he wrenched the front door open a second later Doumeki looked back at him with a rare look of surprise. He allowed himself a pleased grin before yanking Doumeki into the entryway and jumping into his arms. 

He was lucky Doumeki had excellent reflexes. Strong arms came up right away to anchor him as he wrapped his legs around Doumeki’s waist. He cut off whatever Doumeki might have been thinking of saying with a hard kiss that turned hot and melting a moment later. Doumeki spun them to press Watanuki against the wall and everything in his body approved of Doumeki’s weight against him. He moved his hips reflexively and they both groaned at the friction.

They should probably move or at least close the front door. Sure it was two a.m. and the street was quiet but there was a tiny chance somebody could see. But with his hands in Doumeki’s hair, his lips and teeth busy on Doumeki’s neck, and Doumeki’s large, capable hands on his ass he really couldn’t be bothered to care all that much. 

“I need you to be ok,” Doumeki panted, head tilted back to give Watanuki access to his neck. “You know, my grandfather would kick my ass if anything-”

Watanuki whipped back far enough to glare. “You definitely shouldn’t be talking about your grandfather right now. Got it?” 

Doumeki nodded. 

He was blushing again but he forced himself to continue. “Now listen carefully because I’m only going to say this once.” Not quite able to meet Doumeki’s eyes, he focused on his collarbone. “I’ve had… feelings for you for a long time. Maybe before we started working together I noticed you. It was hard not to notice you. But I’ve always trusted you. We… fit together.” 

“But I want to be sure.” The urgency in Doumeki’s voice pulled his attention back, Doumeki’s eyes were soft and serious as they so often were. “That you’re alright. Because I lo-” 

Watanuki clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the end of the sentence. “Shizuka.”   
Doumeki made a quiet, indistinct noise of acknowledgement. 

“This is all ok. But you should tell me that after this thing wears off.” 

Doumeki nodded, turning his head beneath Watanuki’s hand to nuzzle his cheek against it. How dare he, Watanuki thought. He was already gorgeous and competent and sexy. He had no right to be that cute. 

His voice came out a bit sharper than he meant, “And if you don’t take me to bed right now I’ll never cook for you again.” 

That got a reaction. “You wouldn’t!” Doumeki kicked the door closed before stepping back, still carrying him and started walking them carefully through the living room.

“Try me.” 

“Too risky.” 

Back on the more comfortable ground of banter, Watanuki let the desire roll back over him. When Doumeki bent to lay him down on the futon, he pulled him right down with him. Doumeki swallowed his gasp in a hot, wet kiss as he settled on top of him, a welcome weight and Watanuki lost no time in running his hands up the long line of Doumeki’s back, pulling his shirt up as he went. 

They broke the kiss long enough to get their shirts off but drew back together like magnets. Watanuki lost himself in the deep, drugging kisses and the slow, delicious press of their hips. 

“Mmmm, I want to taste you,” Watanuki managed to moan against Doumeki’s lips. He tugged ineffectively at Doumeki’s sweatpants until Doumeki rolled them both onto their sides. 

“Yeah,” Doumeki panted, “I want that too.” 

They wasted no time kicking off their sleeping pants, shoving the last barriers between them away. Doumeki flopped down on his back and looked up at him. “Let’s do it together.” At Watanuki’s quizzical look he continued, Like this.” 

Doumeki tugged at Watanuki’s hips, nudging him to turn around so he was facing Doumeki’s feet with Doumeki’s head between his legs. Oh. _OH._

“Ok?” Doumeki sounded amused. 

“Yeah, it’s fi-” Whatever Watanuki was going to say was cut off abruptly in a sharp gasp because Doumeki had just raised his head to capture the tip of Watanuki’s cock with his lips and he was on fire. 

It felt like he had been hard and leaking and on edge for days and Doumeki was finally touching him and he couldn’t quite handle it and it was everything he wanted. “God, yes,” he groaned, sliding his knees out a few inches so Doumeki could get closer. The hot slide of Doumeki’s mouth on his shaft wiping his mind of coherency. 

His only instinct was to hold on as long as possible and drive Doumeki as crazy as him. He splayed both hands out over Doumeki’s hips and captured Doumeki’s cock with his lips, curling his tongue over the head just like in his dream. _Finally_ He lapped at the bead of precum there before sucking lightly, making Doumeki groan around his mouthful which made _him_ groan and they were stuck in the world’s best feedback loop. 

He set a steady rhythm, wanting to feel Doumeki come apart beneath him. Doumeki’s mouth on his cock was a little less focused, more teasing but he didn’t care. After a few minutes he curled one hand around the base of Doumeki’s cock and squeezed lightly, earning him another muffled moan. He dragged his mouth back to suck at the tip and trailed his fingers down to tease Doumeki’s sack, already drawn high and tight against his body. 

Watanuki rubbed his fingers against the hot, damp patch of skin just behind them and Doumeki’s whole body jerked under him. He let Watanuki’s cock fall from his mouth and he threw his head back with a harsh cry. Watanuki smirked around his shaft and did it again and Doumeki was coming, pulsing hot into his mouth, breath stuttering. 

After a still moment, Watanuki lay his head on Doumeki’s thigh and pressed a soft kiss there. “Ha. I win.” 

“I wasn’t aware it was a race,” Doumeki’s steady voice was fond in the darkness. “But sure, you win. This time.” 

He expected Doumeki to draw his cock back into his mouth but he drew his hands up the back of Watanuki’s thighs to cup his ass, making him shiver with pent up pleasure. “Now for your prize.” Doumeki pulled his cheeks apart, exposing him to the air and Watanuki’s breath caught in a shocked gasp. 

Before he could say anything Doumeki’s mouth was on him, pressing into the damp flesh there, his lips pursed in a kind of a kiss against his opening. “Ah, Shizuka, fuck,” was all he managed before Doumeki traced his agile tongue around the rim and pushed in. He freed one hand to stroke down Watanuki’s rock hard, neglected cock, dripping precum, and match the rhythm of his tongue licking into him hot and wet and feeling like he was going right through to his core. 

Watanuki could feel his whole body shaking, he dropped to his elbows, head hanging, mouth open in a continuous moan as Doumeki took him apart with his hand and mouth. It felt like the pleasure just kept building, wave after wave until he thought his heart might give out. He could feel Doumeki’s cock stirring back to life beneath him. Doumeki started twisting his wrist around the head of Watanuki’s cock and moaned against him and he was gone, his whole body shuddering as the wave broke and pleasure washed over him. 

He heard Doumeki’s head thump back onto the pillow and he let his rest on Doumeki’s thigh, both of them breathing loudly. 

“You know,” Doumeki mused after a few minutes of comfortable silence, tracing graceful fingers lightly down the line of Watanuki’s cock, “You already came but you seem to still be pretty interested.” 

Watanuki whined a little at the extra shock of sensation on his already stimulated skin. But he couldn’t deny the way his cock twitched at Doumeki’s touch. Or Doumeki’s own prominent renewed erection right next to his face. “Yeah, I could probably… mmmm, definitely go again.” 

Doumeki chuckled, low and dark, “Obviously, I agree with you.”

Watanuki breathed hot over Doumeki’s cock just to make him shiver. “Mmmhm.” 

“Here, move forward a bit.” Doumeki guided Watanuki to shuffle down the futon and pulled himself up to kneel behind him. He figured out what he was doing at the same moment Doumeki slid one slick finger over his entrance, drawing wet circles around the rim. 

“H-hey.” 

“What? I know where you keep your lube.”

“Ha?!” 

“Right under the corner of the futon by your pillow.” 

“Embarrassing,” he tried to complain but it didn’t sound very convincing. Everything came out closer to a moan as Doumeki carefully pressed one then two long, clever fingers inside him. 

Doumeki leaned over to press a soft kiss to his shoulder and curled his fingers just right, sending a jolt of sensation through him and making him see stars. Watanuki thrust his hips back to meet Doumeki’s fingers and whined, “Come on, come on. I’m good.” 

“Yeah?” Doumeki sounded hopeful, Watanuki could tell he was just as tense. 

“Shizuka,” he moaned, making his voice as breathy and demanding as possible. “I want you inside me.” 

Doumeki made a satisfactory choked groan and pulled his fingers out gently. Watanuki could hear the distinctive sound of Doumeki’s hand on his own cock, slicking it with lube. It sounded hot and dirty and Watanuki burned. 

_Finally_ , Doumeki’s hands were on his hips, the hot line of his cock pressing against him and Watanuki couldn’t keep himself from grinding back against it. Doumeki nudged the slick head against him and sank in slowly. 

Watanuki cried out at the long, thick slide lighting him up from the inside. Doumeki pressed close along the line of his back, his breath harsh against Watanuki’s hair as he forced himself into stillness. Watanuki huffed impatiently, “You can move.” 

Doumeki made a vague questioning noise but he complied, drawing his hips back torturously slowly, making Watanuki squirm. When Doumeki moved to press forward again, Watanuki snapped his hips back to meet him, utterly done with holding back. 

“Got it,” Doumeki countered, sounding just a little shaky. Doumeki’s next thrust was hard and fast and everything Watanuki’s body was craving. They quickly fell into a rhythm, Watanuki’s hips surging back to meet Doumeki’s, the sound of their skin smacking unusually loud in the darkness. 

Watanuki didn’t bother to hold back his low moans that punctuated the soft sounds Doumeki made every time their hips met. He dropped down to press his face against his folded arms and hitched his hips up just a little and suddenly lighting tore down his spine, making him cry out. 

“There?” Doumeki huffed.

“Fuuuuck, yes. There. Shizuka,”

He could hear Doumeki’s smug smirk but it didn’t annoy him nearly as much as usual. “Right. _There_? Is that good?” He punctuated his questions with deep thrusts of his hips. 

Watanuki tightened around him in retaliation and Doumeki moaned. “Shit, Kimi - God. So good, Kimihiro.” 

“Me too. I’m close, Shizuka. I’m gonna-” 

“Yeah, I want to make you come just like this,” Doumeki sped his hips up just a fraction, holding Watanuki at just the right angle and pounding deep into him, right against that spot that lit him up. 

Watanuki came apart in a babble of pleas and curses and Doumeki’s name, his body shuddering as he ogasmed, the feeling seeming to go on and on. Finally, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, he slumped down and Doumeki pulled out slowly, letting him sprawl. 

When Doumeki lowered himself to the futon next to him, Watanuki quickly pulled him in for a deep kiss. He knew Doumeki must be dying, his whole body quivering with tension. But he let Watanuki kiss him as lazily as he wanted. 

Watanuki pulled away and smiled at him in the dark, laying a hand on his cheek. Doumeki turned his face into it, pressing a kiss into his palm. He rolled over on his back and pulled Doumeki on top of him. 

Doumeki made a questioning noise but Watanuki wrapped his legs around his hips and used a hand to guide Doumeki’s cock back to his opening. “Like this. Inside me.” 

Doumeki leaned back over him on strong arms and captured his mouth in one more kiss before pulling back and sliding his hips deep inside again. Watanuki watched the shadows on Doumeki’s face, his eyes shining in the dark as his thrusts got faster and shorter. He enjoyed hearing the sounds he could wrench out of Doumeki with no distraction. He loved the look of helpless abandon chased across Doumeki’s face as he came, shooting deep and hot inside with a low moan of his name. He liked leaning up steal the last whimper off his lips as he wound down. 

When they had disengaged themselves and their breathing had evened out Watanuki lay with his head pillowed on Doumeki’s shoulder, legs tangled together. 

“Well that was fun,” Watanuki gusted sleepily. 

Doumeki made a small, surprised noise. One of his happy ones. “Really, fun?”

“I’m not going to repeat myself endlessly just because you’re a terrible listener.” 

“Good.” He could hear the smile in Doumeki’s voice, “you don’t have enough fun.” 

 

Two days later Maro and Moro had decorated the central parlour in red and pink and white streamers and hearts and all of the food had been prepared. 

Himawari and Doumeki joined the twins and Yuuko around the table as Watanuki served honey roasted chicken with figs and pink peppercorns, steamed baby red potatoes, and a delicate beet salad followed by beautiful raspberry filled chocolate cakes. There was a prettily wrapped box of bonbons for everyone. 

“Milk chocolate oolong tea infused ganache with ginger peach gelee,” Watanuki informed them when they bit into the chocolates. 

“I love ginger peach tea,” Doumeki blurted out, eyes wide with delight. 

“Huh, what a coincidence,” Watanuki replied, looking down at the bottle of wine he was pouring. 

Yuuko was wearing the rose necklace and Watanuki gave her a wide berth all evening. 

They were all stuffed full of delicious food and had worked through several bottles of wine. Doumeki was pretty sure the effects of the necklace were gone but it might help explain the lingering glow through his body. And his boldness. “So, Yuuko-san, this Valentine’s Day was pretty… eventful. You’re going to have to plan hard to top it.” 

Watanuki’s eyes went wide, “Don’t… _encourage_ her, you idiot!!” 

“Me? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Yuuko laughed. “The only thing I planned is what kind of wine to have Watanuki buy for dinner.” 

“Literally no one in the history of anything would believe that, Yuuko-san,” Watanuki replied wryly. 

She just sparkled at them, clapping her hands together. “Let’s all do our best then, ne? White Day is just around the corner!”


End file.
